Regarde-moi!
by Mayura-8
Summary: Au lycée, Sasuke est admiré de tous et tout le monde veut attirer son attention. Mais dans sa classe de terminale, il y a un garçon, Naruto qui attire l'attention de tout le monde et qui est le seul à ne pas chercher les regards de Sasuke. Et Sasuke va vite trouver cela intolérable. BOY'S LOVE


UA. One Shot

 _Disclaimer_ : Tout est à Kishimoto.

 _Pairing_ : NaruSasu et vice versa.

 _Résumé_ : Au lycée, Sasuke est admiré de tous et tout le monde veut attirer son attention.

Mais dans sa classe de terminale, il y a un garçon, Naruto qui attire l'attention de tout le monde et qui est le seul à ne pas chercher les regards de Sasuke. Et Sasuke va vite trouver cela intolérable.

 _Note_ : Une courte fanfiction pour se détendre. Mika et Yuu d'Owari no Seraph sont de la partie.

 **Merci particulièrement à Melian24 d'avoir pris le temps de me relire et de me donner son avis.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 **REGARDE-MOI !**

Sasuke Uchiha posa son sac de classe sur le bureau qui lui avait été attribué, non sans pousser un petit soupir désabusé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la place devant lui avait été donné à Ino et qu'à côté de lui se trouvait Sakura, ses deux plus grandes fangirls depuis le début du lycée. La malchance avait voulu que son année de terminale le coince dans la même classe qu'avec ces deux chipies. Il arqua un sourcil alors qu'Ino se tournait vers lui en affichant un grand sourire satisfait.

-J'en ai de la chance, cette année je suis enfin dans la même classe que toi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il afficha seulement un air maussade et blasé qui malheureusement n'eut pas l'heur de rebuter la sémillante blonde aux yeux bleus qui le harcelait depuis plus de deux ans de mots doux et d'allusions à peine voilées.

-Et tu es également dans ma classe, lui rappela la jeune-fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts qui se tenait près de Sasuke, les mains sur les hanches et l'air agacé.

Sakura Haruno, rivale de Ino, toisait celle qui autrefois avait été sa meilleure amie d'un air sévère. Si Sasuke avait pu échapper aux griffes d'Ino lors des cours car la demoiselle n'avait jamais été dans sa classe jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Sakura, avec laquelle il partageait les bancs de l'école depuis la seconde. Au début, la jeune-fille s'était vraiment montrée collante à son endroit et malgré les remarques pas très agréables que lui avait souvent rétorqué Sasuke, elle n'avait cessé de le harceler. Mais depuis la fin de leur première, Sakura s'était montrée moins empressée auprès du jeune-homme, jouant plus le rôle d'une amie que celui d'une groupie, ce qui avait merveilleusement convenu au bel Uchiha. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était faite une raison et avait renoncé à lui. Il avait espéré que cette nouvelle résolution durerait également lors de leur terminale, mais maintenant qu'Ino, la concurrente de Sakura, se trouvait dans la même classe qu'eux, il présageait que la compétition entre ces deux-là risquait de reprendre de plus belle. Il allait devoir mettre très vite les choses au clair. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec ces bécasses, ni d'ailleurs avec aucune autre fille de lycée. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes. Il était déjà sorti avec quelques-unes. Mais aucune n'avait su attirer suffisamment son attention pour le retenir bien longtemps à ses côtés et pour développer une relation sérieuse.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te le laisser, rétorqua Ino en fusillant son ancienne meilleure amie du regard.

Sakura retourna son regard à la jeune blonde mais ne répondit rien.

Sasuke de son côté, leva les yeux au plafond. Il allait devoir expliquer à tout ce monde qu'il n'était pas un objet inanimé mais bien un être vivant et qu'il aimerait bien qu'on lui laisse exprimer son opinion sur le sujet.

-Vous êtes lourdes, se contenta-t-il d'assener en prenant son agenda.

Les deux filles fixèrent Sasuke d'un air coupable et s'apprêtaient à protester lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Sakura-chan ! On est dans la même classe cette année ! S'écria un grand blond aux yeux céruléens en s'élançant vers la jeune-fille aux cheveux rose.

Sasuke tressaillit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki, le capitaine de l'équipe de volley du lycée et le mec super populaire que tout le monde désirait avoir pour ami.

Sakura offrit un sourire radieux à son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier lui claquait une bise sonore sur la joue. Les deux jeunes-gens se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et si dans leurs premières années, Naruto s'était déclaré fou amoureux de sa camarade, depuis quelques années, il voyait en elle la sœur qu'il n'avait pas et la chérissait comme telle. Tout le monde savait dans le lycée de Shippuden, que si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Sakura, il se ferait reprendre de volée par Naruto. Même Sasuke, qui malgré sa popularité vivait un peu en marge de la société lycéenne, était au courant.

Malgré les deux années passées dans le même établissement, Naruto et lui ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment ne pas avoir entendu parler l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux très populaires. L'un grâce à son physique de dieu grec et à ses excellents résultats, l'autre grâce à sa générosité et à sa joie de vivre. Personne n'ignorait au lycée qui étaient Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki. Tout le monde voulait attirer l'attention du premier, si distant et froid tandis que le second attirait à lui les regards de tous avec sa chaleur naturelle et son incroyable sociabilité.

Mais étrangement, les deux jeunes-gens ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes amis, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes clubs et n'avaient pas la même façon de vivre. Ils semblaient être diamétralement opposés et différents.

Sasuke avait toujours été très surpris que le si pétillant Naruto, ce garçon qui avait même su apprivoiser le si irascible Gaara No Subaku, ne soit jamais venu lui adresser la parole, lui l'Uchiha avec lequel tout le monde voulait avoir la chance de parler au moins une fois dans sa vie. Naruto, la pile électrique du lycée, le grand bavard, n'avait jamais cherché à attirer son attention. Il n'était même jamais venu le menacer des pires maux s'il faisait souffrir sa chère Sakura alors qu'elle ne faisait pas secret de ses sentiments pour lui.

Sasuke avait toujours été intrigué par cette indifférence, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser les gens de marbre. Mais Naruto ne l'intéressait pas suffisamment pour qu'il se prenne la tête avec ça et il remisait toujours ce petit détail dans un coin de son esprit.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le fait que Naruto et lui soient dans la même classe pour leur dernière année de lycée, ne fasse croître ce petit détail insignifiant en une frustration douloureuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois mois...cela faisait presque trois mois que l'école avait repris et Sasuke fulminait. Naruto ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis un trimestre, ne lui jetant pas même un seul regard. Sasuke soupçonnait même le blond de s'arranger pour l'éviter. C'en était presque blessant. Mais seulement presque. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'indifférence de Naruto le contrariait autant. Après tout, qu'est-que cela pouvait lui faire si le blond était ami avec tout le monde dans la classe, sauf lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si même ses deux meilleurs amis, le si silencieux Juugo et le si désinvolte Suigetsu étaient eux aussi tombés sous le charme du blond et si Naruto leur faisait l'honneur de discuter avec eux tous les matins... Rien, cela ne lui faisait absolument rien! Pas plus que de voir que cet abruti fini de blond souriait à tout le monde dans la classe, sauf à lui ! Non, ça lui importait vraiment peu !

Sasuke renvoya violemment la balle de tennis qui lui lançait son adversaire Mikael. Cette dernière sortit du terrain, donnant le point au blond qui lui faisait face et qui était de deux ans son cadet.

Mikael, qui faisait parti du club de tennis du lycée tout comme Sasuke, contempla ce dernier de ses yeux bleus, d'un air intrigué.

-Sasuke que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas concentré aujourd'hui, je suis en train de gagner. C'est très inhabituel, fit-il remarquer.

L'entraîneur leur fit signe à l'autre bout du terrain qu'il fallait cesser les matchs en cours et commencer à descendre les filets. Compte-tenu du temps pluvieux, le gymnaste avait été réquisitionné pour l'entraînement de tennis. Mais l'équipe de volley n'allait pas tarder et il fallait laisser place net.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, bougonna Sasuke en décrochant le filet.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère. D'ordinaire tu es le meilleur joueur du club et c'est à peine si je parviens à remporter un match contre toi. Hors aujourd'hui, on peut dire que j'ai remporté toutes les parties.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Mon Dieu l'imbécile blond l'obsédait au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son jeu! C'était toute bonnement insupportable !

Mikael sentit que son équipier n'était pas de très bonne humeur et sut qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse satisfaisante aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'en temps normal Sasuke n'était pas très disert alors si en plus il était contrarié, Mika se prendrait seulement des regards noirs pour toutes réponses.

L'adolescent de 15 ans poussa un petit soupir. Il saurait se montrer patient pour faire cracher le morceau au bellâtre brun. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été nommé comme le digne successeur de l'Uchiha, tout le lycée affirmant qu'ils dégageaient la même aura et qu'ils avaient la même gueule d'ange? Si au début cette comparaison avait irrité Mikael car il se jugeait moins asocial que le brun et si Sasuke en avait pris légèrement ombrage, après trois mois à se fréquenter sur le court de tennis, les deux garçons avaient sympathisé et appris à jouer de cette comparaison. Mika ne se faisait donc aucun souci, tôt ou tard, le si taciturne Uchiha finirait par lui parler.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini de débarrasser le terrain et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à retourner dans les vestiaire, des élèves bruyants firent leur entrée dans le gymnase. Un jeune brun aux grands yeux verts se dirigea droit vers Mikael pour lui taper dans la main, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Sasuke reconnut en lui Yuuchiro, l'ami d'enfance de Mikael et l'un des membres de l'équipe de volley dont-il était un des attaquants principaux et un permanent sur le terrain alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer au lycée. Mais Naruto, le capitaine et AS de l'équipe l'avait pris sous son aile en découvrant ses capacités et avait déjà pronostiqué que Yuuchiro prendrait sa place quand il partirait. Personne n'avait trouvé rien à redire tant la chose semblait évidente. Le seul autre membre qui avait suffisamment d'envergure pour prétendre à ce rôle avait la place de Libero. Mais un Libero ne pouvait pas être capitaine, c'était la règle. L'arrivée de Yuuchiro avait enlevé une épine dans le pied de chacun. Et ce dernier était totalement partant pour relever le défi. Au vu de son caractère enjoué et légèrement contestataire, il n'était pas étonnant que Naruto se soit pris d'affection pour lui, lui qui possédait ces mêmes caractéristiques.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez dans le gymnase? demanda Yuuchiro.

-T'as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors, Yuu-chan ? lui dit Mika.

-Pas faux.

-Il faudra t'y habituer Yuu, les matchs de tennis se passent souvent dans le gymnase en automne et en hiver, lui apprit Naruto en les rejoignant.

Le blond fit un petit sourire à Mika et Sasuke comprit dans un éclair que lui et Naruto se connaissaient et devaient même se parler régulièrement. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il parle à Mika, qui n'était ni dans son club, ni dans sa classe et qu'il ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole à lui, Sasuke !

Une bouffée de colère et de jalousie monta en lui et lui étreignit le cœur. ll ne comprit pas pourquoi il éprouva de tels sentiments ni pourquoi cela lui fit aussi mal. Il sut seulement que ça ne pouvait plus durer et qu'il en voulait au blond de l'ignorer! Pourquoi lui, Sasuke, que tout le monde adulait, se faisait-il ainsi snober par le capitaine de volley, le gars qui était ami avec tout le monde ? Et pourquoi trouvait-il cette situation aussi injuste ?

Sans chercher à pousser son introspection, Sasuke rangea sa raquette dans sa sacoche qu'il cala désinvoltement sur son épaule et s'approcha du groupe.

-Yuuchiro, salut. Mika on y va !

Puis il se planta devant Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Bon sang il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi clair et intense ! Mais en même temps comment l'aurait-il pu ? Naruto les détournait toujours de lui.

-Bouge Uzumaki, tu es dans le passage.

-Hein ? fit le blond en roulant des yeux de surprise.

-T'as bien compris, dégage imbécile heureux, t'es sur mon chemin.

Aussitôt le bleu clair des yeux de Naruto vira au gris orage et cela ravi Sasuke.

"Tu me regardes enfin ! Tu n'as pas le choix !" Pensa-t-il.

-Hé Uchiha, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de daigner m'adresser la parole aujourd'hui ? rétorqua le blond avec colère. En plus c'est pour me faire chier ! Tu sais quoi, le gymnase est suffisamment grand, t'as qu'à me contourner pour passer, enfoiré !

-Faut toujours laisser les gens sortir avant de rentrer quelque part. T'as jamais appris les bases de la politesse et du savoir-vivre ou quoi ?

-Non mais je rêve ! On est dans une salle suffisamment grande pour que l'équipe de volley puisse rentrer sans que le club de tennis ait besoin de sortir. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul et de me contourner si tu veux passer.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et le regarda de son air le plus narquois. C'était trop facile de faire monter le blond sur ses grands chevaux. Et tellement amusant.

Alors il esquissa un léger sourire moqueur et bouscula Naruto afin de passer. Ce dernier le retint par l'épaule et lui fit faire volte face. Le brun crut exulter. Le visage du blond reflétait une colère intense qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer. Il allait certainement lui en coller une. Mais l'entraîneur de volley le rappela à l'ordre et ordonna à Yuuchiro et Naruto de préparer le filet de volley.

-On en reparlera, souffla Naruto, furieux.

-Quand tu veux, le provoqua le brun.

Quand les deux joueurs de volley se furent éloignés, Mika rattrapa Sasuke.

-Mais à quoi tu joues ?

-T'occupes, répondit Sasuke.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment son comportement. Mais étrangement, il se sentait satisfait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Abruti de blond ! Invectiva Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand on te dit que pour Freud l'esprit se compose du "moi", du "surmoi" et de "l'ego" ?

-Ta gueule enfoiré ! Aboya Naruto assis à l'autre bout de la classe.

Un silence de mort était tombé dans la salle alors que tous contemplaient d'un air abasourdi les deux adolescents qui s'insultaient pendant le cours. Même Kakashi, le professeur de philosophie qui se plaisait surtout à leur lire des passages érotiques de ses livres favoris, en était resté sans voix. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que les hostilités entre ces deux-là avaient été déclenchées, eux qui d'ordinaire ne s'adressaient jamais la parole et la classe ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. Cela était monté crescendo, d'abord par des regards noirs et des attitudes hostiles. Mais très vite, les insultes avaient commencé à fuser, d'abord en dehors des cours. Puis pendant les cours. Et à la surprise générale, ce n'était pas Naruto qui cherchait Sasuke mais bien l'inverse. Le si impassible et solitaire Uchiha semblait chercher et trouver tous les prétextes pour provoquer le bouillant Uzumaki. Ce qui marchait à merveille. Kakashi avait bien entendu essayé d'y voir plus clair. Naruto lui avait répondu qu'il ne faisait que se défendre et que c'était Sasuke qui attaquait le premier. Kakashi en convenait parfaitement. Et quand il avait interrogé Sasuke, ce dernier lui avait simplement énoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le blond, "l'imbécile heureux" comme il le surnommait. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison. Sasuke n'allait certainement pas avoué à son toqué de professeur que c'était l'indifférence du blond à son égard qui l'avait rendu dingue et l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas ce désir qu'il avait d'être regardé par le blond. Ni même le plaisir qu'il ressentait lorsque ce dernier lui répondait enfin. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs parler à personne de son étrange obsession qui l'avait poussé à avoir un tel comportement. Ni Suigetsu, ni Mika n'était au courant. Et lui-même ne désirait pas s'appesantir dessus. Cela impliquait de regarder trop profondément dans son subconscient et il n'était pas prêt. Surtout pas depuis qu'ils avaient abordé le chapitre de Freud avec l'inconscient et le subconscient qui avaient tendance à tout sexualiser. Saloperie de Freud!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une main claqua sur le bureau de Sasuke alors qu'il déballait ses affaires. Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à rencontrer les yeux brûlants de rage de Naruto. Mais au lieu de cela, il eut la déception et la surprise de tomber sur les iris verts clair de Sakura. Et ces derniers, loin d'être en adoration devant lui, étaient à ce jour aussi tranchants que le verre.

-Sasuke, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec mon meilleur ami mais j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de le provoquer sans aucune raison.

Sasuke laissa fleurir un sourire moqueur sur ses jolies lèvres. Il était très étonné de constater que Sakura tienne à son ami au point de le défendre face à lui, Sasuke.

-Quoi...il a besoin de toi pour le protéger maintenant ? se moqua-t-il.

-Absolument pas ! Naruto n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre. Tu devrais même faire attention à toi car je l'ai déjà vu rentrer dans des rages folles quand nous étions au collège et crois-moi, ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait en position de faiblesse mais ses adversaires. Naruto est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très doux. Mais si tu le provoques, il ne te restera que tes yeux pour pleurer.

Sasuke fit claquer le cahier qu'il venait de sortir de son sac en le posant sur le bureau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sakura, je sais très bien me battre, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Sakura le contempla d'un air de défi. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gamine énamourée qui le harcelait en seconde. Sasuke se mit à éprouver un certain respect pour elle face à tant de fidélité envers son meilleur ami.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Sasuke, je suis seulement venue te mettre en garde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec Naruto et je n'ai certainement pas la prétention de croire que c'est par jalousie pour la relation privilégiée que j'entretiens avec lui. Je suis totalement consciente de ton indifférence à mon égard en tant qu'admiratrice et en tant qu'amie.

Néanmoins je sais que Naruto n'aime pas les conflits et que même s'il ne m'en parle pas, ton attitude belliqueuse lui pèse.

-Pfff...je ne vois absolument pas en quoi elle lui pèserait. Nous n'étions pas amis avant cela. A vrai dire, nous ne nous étions même jamais adressés la parole.

-Peut-être mais il avait beaucoup de respect pour toi. Il reconnaissait ton honnêteté et ta détermination. Tu ne faisais aucun mystère sur ton désir de solitude, ton détachement des autres élèves et ton indifférence envers nous autres, les filles qui te harcelons. Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime la confrontation et les combats. Il préfère la conciliation et les arrangements. Mais si tu le forces à se battre contre toi, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde. Il a des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais certainement pas celui d'être lâche et de fuir. Je suis seulement venu te prévenir de ne pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs Sasuke. Ou tu risques de le regretter. Et je ne voudrai pas que mon meilleur ami se prenne un blâme à cause de toi.

Sur ce, la jeune-fille claqua des talons et regagna sa place, sous le regard incrédule et légèrement admiratif de Sasuke.

Okay, il s'était complètement trompé sur Sakura. Cette fille n'était pas une chipie et elle avait plus de couilles que de nombreux garçons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke arpentait les couloirs du lycée, les yeux dans le vague alors que près de lui, Ino lui racontait il ne savait trop quoi. Il retournait dans sa tête les propos que lui avait tenus Sakura le matin même, s'étonnant après coup lorsque cette dernière lui avait affirmé qu'auparavant Naruto le respectait et reconnaissait ses qualités. Comment pouvait-il lui témoigner du respect alors qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à lui parler ? Bien que ce fait lui fasse plaisir, cela soulevait dans son esprit beaucoup de questions.

-Sasuke Uchiha ! Hurla soudain une voix derrière son dos.

Surpris, Ino et lui se retournèrent et trouvèrent face à eux Yuuchiro, l'attaquant de volley qui le regardait d'un air peu commode.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cherches les noises à mon capitaine ? Gronda l'adolescent.

Ses iris verts pétillaient de colère et il avait l'air de vouloir en découdre.

Sasuke souffla et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas à se justifier face à un gamin. Comme il allait se détourner pour reprendre sa route, Yuuchiro hurla en se précipitant vers lui.

-Réponds-moi espèce de con prétentieux ! Fulmina le petit brun.

Il allait sauter à la gorge de Sasuke lorsque soudain il fut ceint à la taille par son ami Mikael.

-Yuu-chan, arrête ça de suite ! Le sermonna son meilleur ami en le retenant.

-Lâche-moi Mika ! Je dois m'expliquer avec lui !

-Hors de question ! C'est à Naruto de régler ses comptes, pas à toi. Naruto serait furieux contre toi si tu t'en mêlais.

-Tu vas pas prendre le parti de ce bellâtre arrogant quand même !

-Yuu-chan ! Ça suffit ! Gronda Mika d'un air particulièrement dur et sérieux qu'on lui voyait rarement.

Yuuchiro sembla doucher par la réaction de son meilleur ami et cessa aussitôt de se débattre.

-Fais encore chier Naruto et tu auras affaire à moi ! Menaça-t-il néanmoins Sasuke.

Ce dernier le fixa d'un regard moqueur.

-Comme si tu me faisais peur, persifla-t-il.

Yuuchiro faillit sortir de nouveau de ses gongs mais Mika le retint de justesse et l'entraîna loin de Sasuke tandis que le brun protestait vigoureusement.

Ino jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade de classe qui observait les deux amis avec un soupçon de victoire dans le regard. Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive Sasuke, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup cette face cachée que tu nous montres en ce moment, déclara-t-elle avant de le planter en plein milieu du couloir.

Sasuke pencha la tête, étonné de la voir partir. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'Ino le laisse. En revanche ce qui le chagrinait c'est que lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas lorsqu'il était question de Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si Sakura et Ino avaient semblé avoir fait une croix sur Sasuke, ce n'était pas le cas de Karin, la propre cousine de Naruto avec laquelle il n'avait fait connaissance que depuis la rentrée et qui lui faisait des déclarations d'amour incessantes. Le fait que Sasuke provoque son cousin à longueur de temps ne semblait pas lui faire renoncer à lui. Et Naruto ne semblait lui non plus, ne pas se soucier du béguin de sa cousine pour Sasuke. C'était assez étrange comme situation aux yeux de Sasuke.

Il poussa un soupir alors que Karin rodait autour de sa table tel un vautour et craqua :

-Dis l'imbécile heureux, tu peux pas rappeler ta cousine? Elle commence sérieusement à me bassiner ! Apostropha-t-il le blond à l'autre bout de la classe en train de parler à Kiba et Shikamaru.

Juugo et Suigetsu qui étaient près de Sasuke, écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois que Sasuke insultait quelqu'un d'autre de Karin. C'était un coup vraiment bas et Ino et Sakura le signalèrent avec colère.

Naruto pour sa part, se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers Sasuke pour le soulever par le col de sa chemise.

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma cousine, tu entends enfoiré !

-J'ai peur, fit Sasuke narquois.

Il ne vit pas l'uppercut lui arriver en pleine mâchoire et ne put donc esquiver le coup. La douleur fut poignante et surprenante. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un tapait le joli visage de l'Uchiha.

Il fixa Naruto avec incrédulité. L'Uzumaki lui-même semblait surpris par son geste.

Un silence glacial s'était abattu sur la classe. Un silence qui fut percé par une voix vibrante de colère.

-Naruto ! Chez la proviseur ! Ordonna Iruka le professeur d'histoire qui venait d'entrer pour faire ses cours.

-Sasuke l'a cherché ! S'écria Sakura en voulant protéger son meilleur ami.

-Sasuke, Naruto ! Chez la proviseur tous les deux ! Reprit Iruka. Vous irez réglé vos comptes là-bas.

Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un air sombre avant de tourner le dos pour chercher ses affaires de classe.

-J'ai l'habitude d'aller voir Baa-chan, déclara-t-il.

Sasuke frémit. Pour lui, c'était la première fois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade, la proviseur du lycée, se contenta de leur faire un petit sermon et de leur donner des heures de colles. Elle prévint leurs parents pour l'altercation et Sasuke se retrouva devant le regard noir de son père qui désirait avoir des explications. Il se contenta de dire à ce dernier que le blond lui tapait sur les nerfs. Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer son obsession pour Naruto? Lui raconter que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour exister à ses yeux? Lui décrire les étranges sentiments contradictoires qu'il faisait naître en lui ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire tout ça. Son père pourrait croire des choses fausses. Des choses en rapport avec les théories freudiennes dont Sasuke ne voulait pas entendre parler. Il n'était pas attiré par les garçons, son obsession pour le capitaine de volley n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ! Il avait seulement besoin d'exister à ses yeux, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, en marchant silencieusement dans la cours en compagnie de Juugo et Suigetsu, il s'immobilisa soudain, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Là, dans un coin de la cours, la timide Hinata tenait les mains de Naruto et venait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche le jeune capitaine. Soudain, une jalousie sourde et tempétueuse se déversa dans le cœur de Sasuke alors que le capitaine offrait un sourire un peu surpris et un peu pataud à la jeune-fille. Des torrents de colère roulèrent dans ses veines tandis qu'une douleur lancinante déchira son cœur en mille morceaux. Et sans comprendre, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita vers les deux jeunes-gens et décocha un coup de poing rageur dans la pommette du blond.

-Ca va pas non ? tempêta Naruto.

-C'est la monnaie de ta pièce pour la dernière fois, déclara Sasuke.

Naruto bondit alors sur lui et le mit à terre avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur son bassin et de le ruer de coups de poing. Il était littéralement furieux. Et Sasuke pouvait confirmer qu'il était également très fort. Il ne savait pas comment mais malgré les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, il eut le temps de savourer comme au ralenti le dessin des muscles des avant-bras dénudés du blond et d'apprécier la puissance des jambes qui enserraient ses hanches. Et soudain, à sa stupeur, une vague de désir pour ce garçon à califourchon sur lui, le transperça de part en part. Et il sentit clairement sa virilité défier les lois de la gravitation. Alors, mût par la gêne et la peur que Naruto ne ressente contre sa cuisse ce détail, il se dégagea de l'entrave du blond et le fit basculer sur le côté. Il allait à son tour frapper quand une main puissante retint son bras.

-Ca suffit Sasuke ! Gronda Kakashi tandis qu'Iruka retenait Naruto.

-Dans mon bureau ! Hurla Tsunade, les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine.

Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient de fureur. Autour du groupe, un attroupement d'élèves choqués s'était formé. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour les deux étoiles du lycée en seraient venues aux mains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke était assis sur une chaise devant le bureau de la proviseur. Il attendait que Tsunade en ait fini avec Naruto avant de s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, ses pensées étaient bien loin du sort qui l'attendait. Il serrait les mains l'une contre l'autre, les doigts entrelacés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et psalmodiait dans sa tête une étrange complainte qui tournait en boucle : "je suis pas pédé, je suis pas pédé, je suis pas pédé".

Pourtant, quand Naruto sortit du bureau et lui lança un regard presque blasé qui lui fendit le cœur, l'évidence s'imposa à lui. Il n'était peut-être pas pédé mais il éprouvait des sentiments très forts et une attirance indéniablement sexuelle pour le blond.

Et quand il prit place devant Tsunade et que cette dernière lui demanda des comptes, il observa un angle de la pièce, loin de la proviseur.

-Il m'obsède, répondit-il d'un ton vague.

-Comment ça ? répondit la blonde qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

-Je veux qu'il me regarde, je veux qu'il me considère.

Tsunade avait croisé les doigts devant elle et attendait, signifiant à son élève qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Sasuke se passa une main las sur le visage en soupirant.

-Je veux qu'il me parle, je veux qu'il rie avec moi. Je veux qu'il me touche, conclu-t-il d'un ton défaitiste.

-Ah...je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

-Ca vous dégoûte pas vrai ?

-Absolument pas. Mais à mon avis, si tu veux conquérir Naruto, tu t'y prends bien mal.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

-Conquérir? Comme si j'avais la moindre chance. Je suis moi aussi un mec vous savez ?

-L'homosexualité est moins stigmatisée à notre époque. Et puis tout dépend dans quel contexte historique on se place. De nos jours, nous appelons cela homosexualité car notre concept judéo-chrétien veut que les hommes soient avec les femmes et vice-versa. Mais chez les Grecs de l'antiquité, la notion d'homosexualité n'existait pas. Les hommes couchaient avec des femmes et avec d'autres hommes sans que cela ne gêne quiconque. Au Japon, il n'était pas rare que les samouraïs enseignent l'art amoureux aux plus jeunes. Ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir des épouses.

Sasuke médita quelques secondes sur ce que venait de lui dire Tsunade.

-Ils étaient bi ? demanda-t-il.

Tsunade haussa les épaules.

-La question ne se posait pas d'être bi ou non. Les gens qui se plaisaient, faisaient l'amour entre eux, peu importait leur genre. Ce sont les chrétiens qui ont décidé de tout compartimenter.

-Mais qu'importe ce que faisait les Grecs ou encore les Japonais il y a des centaines d'années de cela. Aujourd'hui je vis dans un pays occidentalisé où tout est compartimenté et bien rangé dans des petites cases.

-Tu sais, repris sa proviseur, tu as de la chance car il y a 20 ans encore, l'homosexualité était très mal perçue dans notre société alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est presque un phénomène de mode.

-Je ne suis pas la mode, protesta Sasuke.

-Naruto est le seul garçon qui te fait cet effet ?

-Oui, le seul et le premier. Je n'ai pas compris de suite. Ou du moins, je n'ai pas voulu comprendre, je crois.

-C'est normal, cela a dû te paraître très déconcertant. Mais je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de le provoquer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sasuke. Cela va te créer encore plus de problèmes.

-Mais quand je le provoque, il me regarde, protesta Sasuke.

-Désires-tu vraiment qu'il te regarde pour cette raison? Aimes-tu vraiment la façon dont-il te regarde ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Tsunade n'avait pas tort.

-Tu as trois jours pour y réfléchir Sasuke et trouver un autre moyen d'attirer l'attention de Naruto sur toi, conclut Tsunade. Durant ces trois jours, je ne veux pas que tu mettes un pied dans le lycée.

Sasuke frissonna. Son père allait le tuer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis que Sasuke avait repris les cours, deux semaines auparavant, il n'avait plus provoqué Naruto. Son père lui avait donné une telle soufflante qu'il n'avait plus envie de réitérer ses erreurs. L'ire paternelle était terrible et effrayante.

Il s'isolait dans son coin, indifférent aux regards que lui lançaient ses camarades de classe. Suigetsu et Juugo lui étaient restés fidèles et ne lui posaient pas la moindre question sur son comportement passé. Karin était revenue elle aussi mais se conduisait de façon plus pondéré à son égard, comme si elle redoutait qu'il la rabroue de nouveau devant toute la classe. Kiba semblait lui tenir rigueur d'avoir insulté son ami et lui lançait des regards mauvais mais Naruto avait suffisamment d'influence sur lui pour qu'il n'aille pas lui chercher des poux.

Le blond, quant-à lui, ignorait ostensiblement Sasuke. Il avait écopé également de l'exclusion de trois jours et sa mère l'avait puni tellement sévèrement qu'il avait décidé de dresser un mur d'indifférence face à l'Uchiha. Ce dernier en était un peu attristé mais en même temps il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était de sa faute si les choses étaient ainsi. Et puis il avait bien réfléchi à la situation et décidé que tomber amoureux de Naruto était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver et qu'il devait tout faire pour étouffer ses sentiments. Cela ne lui apporterait que des tourments. Car de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Naruto éprouve ne serait-ce qu'une once de tendresse pour lui. Et Sasuke n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts pour lui plaire ou se faire aimer de lui, comme lui avait suggéré Tsunade. L'année allait passer très vite et après le bac il ne verrait plus jamais le blond de sa vie et les choses seraient parfaites ainsi.

Sauf qu'à son âge, Sasuke ne savait pas encore que les événements ne se déroulaient jamais comme on le désirait et que le destin se faisait généralement un plaisir de se tracer sans demander l'avis des gens. Et parfois quand le destin décide que deux personnes doivent se lier, elles auront beau essayer de se dérober à ses souhaits, il finira toujours par les rapprocher pour parvenir à ses fins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le gymnase retentissait des cris des joueurs de volley qui se passaient joyeusement la balle.

Adossé à la porte, Sasuke attendait patiemment que Mika vienne le rejoindre. Le blond l'avait quitté dans les couloirs des vestiaires en lui disant qu'il le rejoindrait dehors et qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Mais le temps passait et Sasuke ne voyait pas son cadet revenir. Légèrement agacé, il décida de retourner dans les vestiaires afin de voir si le blond ne l'avait pas planté là, tout simplement. Même si Mika ne semblait pas se soucier de ses anciens démêlés avec Naruto, Sasuke savait que Yuuchiro, son meilleur ami, ne le portait pas dans son coeur.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en faisant tourner sa raquette de tennis. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Naruto depuis plus de trois semaines et il devait bien admettre que cela devenait dur. Le blond continuait de l'ignorer et ça le tuait à petit feu. Il allait avoir plus de mal que prévu à terminer l'année dans ces conditions. Néanmoins, hormis cela, son attitude en classe était redevenue la même qu'avant les esclandres, sa bande de groupies revenait peu à peu vers lui et ses notes remontaient avec constance. Mais pour autant, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'était pas heureux ainsi. Il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Et il n'arrivait pas à guérir. Vraiment quelle connerie l'amour ! Quelle idée d'en vanter autant les mérites alors que ce n'était que torture !

Il s'arrêta soudain, en voyant devant lui Kiba et Naruto en train de discuter. Kiba semblait vouloir rentrer dans le vestiaire du club de volley et Naruto essayait de l'en détourner.

-Mais bon sang Naru ! Je te dis que ma genouillère est dedans ! Laisse-moi la prendre.

-On n'a pas le temps, on doit aller sur le terrain, insista le blond.

-Tu déconnes, comment tu veux que je m'entraîne sans ma genouillère ? Et puis Yuu est toujours pas arrivé, ce sont juste des échauffements là, contesta Kiba.

Naruto mit un bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'air de rien, l'entraîna loin du vestiaire tout en babillant à propos d'un plan d'attaque pour le prochain match. Kiba en oublia sa genouillère et se laissa remorquer.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Yuuchiro était bien arrivé, il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs. C'était juste avant que Mika ne l'abandonne pour une raison inconnue.

Soudain, il y eut un grand déclic dans son esprit. Et sans plus attendre, il fonça vers la porte du vestiaire de l'équipe de volley-ball et l'ouvrit à la volée. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il vit Mika qui avait bloqué Yuu contre un des casiers de métal et qui lui faisait des choses pas très catholiques. Du moins des choses qu'on ne fait généralement pas entre amis. Mais plutôt entre amants.

Il se racla alors ostensiblement la gorge afin d'attirer le regard des deux amoureux vers lui. Quand il fut sûr d'être enfin leur centre d'attention, il désigna la montre à son poignet.

-Mika ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends.

Le blond eut le mérite de rosir de gêne alors que Yuu tentait de se rhabiller tant bien que mal. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses lèvres rougit par les baisers.

-Désolé Sasuke, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, fit Mikael.

-Faut dire que t'étais tellement occupé.

Yuu qui avait remis ses affaires en place se positionna devant Mika.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Nous dénoncer pour qu'on soit la risée du lycée.

-Yuu-chan, Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça, le détrompa d'un ton apaisant Mikael.

Yuuchiro ne sembla pas convaincu et croisa les bras sur le buste en lançant un regard de défi à Sasuke.

-Rassure-toi, je suis peut-être un asocial, mais je ne le suis pas à ce point, dit Sasuke.

-Alors tu vas garder ça pour toi ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi j'irai le crier sur les toits. C'est votre vie amoureuse, ça me regarde pas.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas arrêté d'emmerder Naruto !

Mika posa une main sur le bras de Yuuchiro afin qu'il se contienne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir ? s'étonna Sasuke. Naruto c'est particulier.

-En quoi est-ce si particulier ? demanda une voix dans le dos de Sasuke.

Le brun fit un bond avant de se retourner pour contempler Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Naruto, tu devais faire le guet, reprocha Yuuchiro à son capitaine.

Sasuke tressaillit en entendant le mot "guet". Oui bien sûr "faire le guet", comme "guetter". Pas être "gay" ! Fallait vraiment qu'il se soigne ! Ouais enfin ceci dit, on pouvait le lui pardonner, il venait de surprendre Yuuchiro et Mikael dans une étreinte on ne peut plus "gay".

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, je vous ai sauvé les miches en éloignant Kiba. De toute façon les gars, je vous ai déjà dit que les vestiaires c'était pas fait pour ça.

-Dit celui qui s'est tapé Néji ici ! Se moqua Yuuchiro.

Sasuke en fit tomber sa raquette de tennis de stupeur.

-Merde, se rabroua Yuuchiro.

Naruto fixa Sasuke d'un air calme tandis que ce dernier le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

-Néji...le passeur de l'équipe de l'an dernier?

-Oui.

Puis Naruto fit signe à Yuuchiro et Mikael de quitter les lieux.

-Non écoute Sasuke, Naruto est pas gay c'est juste que parfois il y a des mecs qui lui plaisent et donc..., commença Yuuchiro.

Mikael attrapa son ami par le coude.

-Yuu-chan, ça va aller, fit-il dans un sourire confiant.

-Mais ...

-Yuu-chan, je connais Sasuke. Et ça va vraiment bien se passer. Allez, viens, dit-il en faisant sortir son compagnon et en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient seuls dans la même pièce et c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Le cœur de Sasuke battait à tout rompre. Naruto avait été avec un mec. Peut-être même d'autres d'après ce qu'avait laissé entendre Yuuchiro.

-Tu t'es tapé un mec ? Insista l'Uchiha, incrédule.

-Plusieurs. J'ai pas de préférence. Je me moque du genre de la personne, je marche à ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. ça te pose un problème Uchiha ? Tu vas en parler autour de toi ? Remarque tu peux... j'ai plus envie de me cacher et tous mes proches le savent. J'ai rien à perdre.

Sasuke assimilait peu à peu ce que lui révélait d'un air indolent Naruto. Et soudain une colère effroyable le submergea. Il fonça sur Naruto et le plaqua violemment contre le casier. Ce dernier, surpris, n'avait pas résisté et grimaça quand son dos heurta le battant en métal.

-Tu es bi et tu t'es tapé Neji et moi tu ne me regardes même pas ! Tu m'a snobé pendant tout le début de l'année ! Fulmina-t-il.

-Hein? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? tempêta Naruto qui tentait de le repousser.

La rage avait décuplé la force de Sasuke. Bien entendu, c'était insensé de réagir ainsi. Mais depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie, tout ce que faisait Sasuke n'avait aucun sens.

-J'ai dû te provoquer pour que tu me regardes enfin et que tu me parles ! Tu m'as rendu fou pendant des mois! J'ai mis des semaines à accepté d'être attiré par toi. Et des semaines pour me convaincre de ne plus te chercher et de passer à autre chose car tu étais inaccessible. Et toi, tu es bi ! Putain, tu mérites mon poing dans la gueule Uzumaki !

-Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette attitude de merde ! Rétorqua Naruto en lui décochant une droite dans le ventre pour qu'il le lâche.

Sasuke recula de quelques pas, plié en deux par la douleur.

-T'avais qu'à venir me parler comme tout le monde ! Déclara le blond. Au lieu de m'agresser.

-C'est toi qui n'es pas venu me parler. Tu parlais à tout le monde sauf à moi ! Rétorqua Sasuke en lui balançant à son tour son poing dans l'estomac.

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes.

-Parce que je savais que tu étais solitaire et que tu aimais pas les babillages incessants ! Tout le monde le sait dans le lycée, reprit le blond, le souffle erratique.

-ça n'empêche pas les gens de venir tout de même me parler pour essayer de gagner mon amitié.

-Et après tu les envoies bouler !

-Et alors ? Les gens sont toujours attirés par moi et reviennent toujours à l'attaque. Je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas pour établir un contact. J'allais pas le faire avec toi ?

-Et pourquoi pas, trou du cul ?!

-Connard !

-Sasuke tu vas te prendre de nouveau mon poing dans la tête, le menaça Naruto en s'approchant de lui pour le saisir par le col.

Le brun voulut se défendre et lui retourner un coup. Mais soudain, il eut un éclair de compréhension. C'était comme si en une fraction de seconde il venait de se repasser la conversation houleuse que Naruto et lui venaient d'avoir entre deux coups. Et il comprit que Naruto ne l'avait jamais dédaigné ni même rejeté. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, lui le si froid et hautain Sasuke Uchiha qui était entouré d'une cours perpétuelle de filles énamourées. Il avait craint de le déranger, de se faire rejeter. Il avait sut se faire ami avec Gaara no Subaku, celui que tout le monde redoutait et en faire un être doux et apaisé, parce que ce dernier souffrait de sa solitude. Mais il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre pour atteindre le taciturne et hautain Uchiha, qui était solitaire par choix et par goût. Il avait donc respecté son besoin de solitude en se promettant d'attendre son heure pour l'aborder.

Et alors que Naruto le tenait par le col en le regardant avec colère, Sasuke lança son bras derrière son cou et quand sa main crocheta la nuque du blond, il l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles au modelé plus sensuel de Naruto. Il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue que la bagarre et les mois de tortures mentales et physiques lui avaient insufflés. Et Naruto lui répondit avec cette même fougue en le traitant de bâtard et d'enfoiré.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin regardait d'un air atterré les doigts entrelacés de son cousin à ceux de Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur l'herbe printanière du parc et révisait leur bac avec assiduité.

Naruto s'était montré très patient avec Sasuke et lui avait donné les temps de franchir les étapes à son rythme. Si pour le blond ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait avec un garçon, pour Sasuke, c'était tout nouveau et même si le désir était là, il se sentait un peu gêné et maladroit. Mais très vite, la maladresse avait fait place à des gestes plus sûrs et surtout beaucoup plus osés. Il était sincèrement épris du blond et même s'il leur arrivait de se bouffer le nez, cela ne remettait jamais en question leur couple.

Si dans le lycée, les deux garçons évitaient de s'exposer, même si la rumeur de leur relation improbable avait déjà fait le tour de tout l'établissement, quand ils sortaient avec leurs amis, ils ne craignaient pas de s'afficher ensemble.

Ino qui avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Saï et Sakura qui avait fait le deuil de Sasuke, avaient été les deux première supportrices du couple innattendu que formait les deux étoiles du lycée. Karin avait longuement pleuré et continuait encore à soupirer après le beau brun mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison. Kiba et Shikamaru qui connaissaient les goûts hétéroclites de leur ami, avait été surpris de le voir se mettre avec Sasuke et avaient mis quelques semaines avant de faire confiance à l'Uchiha. Suigetsu et Juugo, qui auraient suivi Sasuke jusqu'au bout du monde, n'avaient émis aucune protestation. Seul Kakashi avait failli tourner de l'œil quand il avait compris la nature de leur relation. Iruka avait dû le soutenir. Mais dans l'ensemble général, leur couple avait été plutôt bien accepté autour d'eux. Même le père de Sasuke l'avait appris sans sourciller, ce qui avait étonné le brun. Mikael et Yuuchiro, qui gardaient toujours leur relation secrète même si certains bruits commençaient à courir sur eux, avaient été les premiers à être informé de leur nouvelle relation. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à eux que les choses avaient pu évoluer de cette façon.

Tsunade avait raison, ils avaient la chance de vivre à une époque où la liberté des mœurs permettaient aux amoureux de tous les genres de s'afficher et de ne plus vivre cacher. Et ils avaient décidé d'en profiter, en espérant que cette liberté reste à jamais acquise et ne disparaisse pas dans le tourbillon de l'histoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

"Sifflote après avoir fini son OS sans prise de tête et repart s'occuper de ses autres fanfictions"


End file.
